Camping Nightmare
by Pepper9873
Summary: Before 'Breaking Dawn'. The Cullens go on a hunting/camping trip, and decide to take Bella along with them. During the trip, something comes after Bella, but it isn't one of the usual suspects.
1. Part One

A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfic. I hope you like it. Please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, I'm just a fan who came up with a story around them.

* * *

The drive home from school felt strange today; I figured that it was because my stomach was threatening to explode at any given moment.

Thanks to the new lunch lady, school was ended early after most of the student body -including myself- came down with a moderate case of food poisoning. The only students lucky enough to not get sick were those who brought a packed lunch, and those who did not eat- i.e. Edward and Alice.

Edward drove much slower then usual. He probably had two reasons for doing so. One: he didn't want me to vomit, which would mean I would feel worse. Two: he didn't want my stomach contents on his newly upholstered seats. I knew that reason number one was more likely.

Alice sat in the passenger seat, leaving the bench seat in the back clear for me to lye down on. I wanted to ask her what time it was -not that it really mattered-, but every time I opened my mouth it felt like more than words were going to come out of it.

"Two thirteen," she said suddenly. At first, I was confused, then I remembered that she could tell the future, and I had already decided that I was going to ask her for the time.

"Thanks," I managed to say.

"You feeling any better, Bella?" she asked, turning around to face me.

"Not really."

"Just relax, Bells," Edward said, thankfully keeping his eyes on the road. "You'll be home in a couple of minutes."

"Don't you have to drop off Alice?" I asked.

"We've already past our house," he answered honestly.

"Besides," Alice said, seeming as if she were adding to Edward's last sentence, "if I want to, I could just run home."

The car slowly came to a stop, making me believe we were now parked outside my house. Edward and Alice both got out of the car. I grudgingly re-positioned myself into a sitting position as Edward waited to help me out of the car.

"I'll get the door," Alice offered as she bounded toward the house.

I was about to tell her where Charlie had moved the key, when she pulled it out of its new hiding spot behind the porch light.

Edward gently lifted me into both arms, and walked me to my bedroom. "Hey, Alice," he called. "Could you make Bella some tea?"

"I'm on it," Alice answered back.

"Thank you. If you can, make it a mint tea."

"Mint, got ya."

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked me.

"I don't think it would stay down for very long," I answered.

From out of the blue, the phone began ringing.

"I'll get it," Alice said. Her voice then went out of my hearing range.

"What's she saying?" I asked Edward as he placed me onto my bed.

"It's Charlie," Alice called up to us. Then her voice went lower again. Then it went higher; something I knew she was doing for my sake. "He says he'll come home as soon as he finished his paperwork. Do you need him to bring home anything, Bella?"

"No," I said weakly.

"Are you sure?" Apparently, she heard me.

"Yes."

The next thing I knew, Alice was sitting next to me on the bed. She placed a cool hand over mine. "You're tea should be ready in a minute," she said.

"Thanks," I replied.

Edward stared out the window. "Charlie's here," he said.

Alice was out of the room and down the stairs long before Charlie had the chance to come in.

"Hi, Alice," I heard Charlie say as he walked in the door. "Is Edward here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs with Bella," Alice said. "She's down with food poisoning, and he didn't want to leave her until you got here."

That was all I could hear from their conversation. They must have moved to another part of the house.

"Edward," Alice called for Charlie's sake, "the tea is ready."

"Coming," Edward replied. "I'll be right back," he said in a lower tone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was waking up to yet another rainy morning with Edward right next to me. Luckily, I was feeling much better.

"'Morning, sleepy head," he said with a smile.

"'Morning," I said sleepily. "Where's Alice?"

"Downstairs. Charlie was very hospitable and allowed her to stay over for the night."

"Let me guess: he made you leave, but you snuck back in through the window."

"Bingo."

"Good morning, Bella, Edward," Alice sang as she walked into my room. "I'm making pancakes if you want some."

I thought about it for a moment, figuring out if my stomach could hold solid food.

"Sure," I said. "I'd love some."

"Great, I'll bring them up to you when they're ready." She looked like she was skipping as she went back to the kitchen.

Bella, before I forget, there's something I need to ask you," Edward said.

"What?"

"Well, Memorial day weekend is in two days, so Carlisle thinks it would be a good idea to take Friday off, to have a four day 'family' camping trip, and I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"Is this an actual camping trip, or a hunting trip disguised as a camping trip?"

"The latter," he said.

I was shocked. "You're actually asking me to join you on a hunting trip?"

"You're right, it's a stupid idea; forget that I asked," he said, the words rushing out of his mouth.

"No, not a stupid idea. I want to go. But I'll need Charlie's permission."

"Alice is already getting it for you."

So that's why he didn't drop off Alice. He knew Charlie had a soft spot for her, and he was using that to his advantage.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"That you shouldn't use Alice for your personal gain," I said jokingly.

"Just so you know it was Alice's idea that she ask Charlie instead of me."

"Alright, I believe you."

"Charlie said you can go." I jumped at the sound of Alice's voice. She was standing in the doorway, holding a huge pile of steaming hot pancakes. "You know what that means?" she asked.

I shook my head no.

"We," She moved her finger between her and me. ", get to go shopping."

I looked up at Edward with pleading eyes. He didn't say anything, but his topaz eyes were telling me that he was sorry that he couldn't help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I had finished breakfast, Alice took me to Newton's for some hiking boots.

"Hi, Bella," Mike Newton said from behind the counter. "You're not working today are you?"

"No, she's shopping today," Alice replied for me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, um…"

"Alice."

"Alice, I didn't see you there."

"That's alright," Alice said.

"So, what are you two shopping for?" Mike asked.

"Hiking boots," I replied.

"You're going hiking?" He looked surprised.

"Camping actually, but I still need the boots."

"Well, you know where they are. Just holler if you need any help."

"Thanks, Mike," I said as Alice dragged me to the boot section.

"Ooh, look at this pair," Alice said holding up a display boot.

"They're nice," I said. I looked at the price tag, and Alice must have seen my expression because she began laughing lightly.

"What size are you?"

"Seven and a half."

Alice began looking for my size amongst the boots.

"Yes! They have them in your size." She pulled a box from the shelf and handed it to me.

"Alice, I can't afford these," I said.

"Forget about it, they're on me."

"I don't know, I'd rather just…"

Alice cut me off. "No, Bella, I will not have any of that. Now, try on the boots."

I unwillingly took off my sneakers and replaced them with the boots. They were surprisingly comfortable.

"I like them," I told Alice.

She smiled broadly, clearly pleased.

I put back on my sneakers, returned the boots to their box, and began to walk towards the register with Alice right behind me.

"Did you ladies find everything you were looking for?" Mike asked as I placed the boots on the counter.

"Yep," I replied.

"Great." He rang the boots up. "That would be one twenty even, please."

Alice pulled her wallet out of her purse and handed Mike the money.

"Thank you." He placed the boots in a bag, and left the bag on the counter. "Have a nice trip."

"Thanks, you too," Alice said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, I'm home," I said as I walked into the house.

"Did you girls have fun?" Charlie asked as he came to the front door.

"Yeah. Alice brought me boots." I held up the bag as evidence.

"That's nice of her."

"Is Edward still here?" I asked.

"No, he finished packing your stuff for the camping trip tomorrow, then left. But he did tell me to tell you that he'll be picking you up tomorrow at six A.M. sharp."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to put these up in my room, then I'll get dinner started."

"Do you need help with dinner?" he asked.

"No, that's okay." I walked up the steps before he could get another word in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella, wake up," Edward said, shaking me awake.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Five forty-five."

"Really?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Alright, I'll get ready. You go…do whatever it was you were going to do."

"Run back to my house, and drive my car back here so I can pick you up," he suggested.

"Yeah, that." I grabbed my bathroom supplies and went to go take a shower.

By the time I was fully dressed and ready to go, Edward had already rung the doorbell. Obviously, Charlie was already up since I heard him answer the door.

I ran down the stairs, not paying any attention to the conversation Charlie was having with Edward.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Great. I'll take your bag." He walked back towards his car. "Bye, Mister Swan."

I kissed Charlie on the cheek before I followed Edward. "Bye, Dad. There's plenty of leftovers in the freezer when you're hungry."

"Thanks, Bella," he replied. "But, before you go, I want you to take this." He handed me a can of pepper spray.

"You don't honestly believe that Edward would try something, do you?"

"The spray isn't just for Edward, it's for animals too."

"Fine, you win. But you're going to have to stop being so protective of me someday," I said.

"I will when you stop being my daughter."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Bells. Have fun."

"Thanks." I ran to Edward's car, and hopped into the passenger seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up to the Cullen's driveway in less than twenty minutes. The rest of the Cullens were waiting outside with their supplies in tow; all accept one.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He'll be here." Edward explained. "He just needed to pick up something."

"Oh."

Edward brought the Volvo to a stop at the top of the driveway.

"Good morning, Bella, we're glad you could make it," Esme greeted me.

"Thanks, I'm glad I could come."

Just then, a monstrous sized motor home came up the drive. Its horn sounded a few times before resting idle near us. Sure enough, Carlisle came out the driver's side door.

"You own a motor home?" I asked in disbelief.

"Actually," Carlisle said, "It's a rental."

"I call shot-gun," Emmett said.

"Where are we going exactly?" I said.

"Just where we usually go," Jasper said as if it was nothing new.

"And you need to take a motor home to get there?"

"Usually we would go on foot," Esme explained. "But since you were coming with us, we decided to have a bit of fun."

"Of course we won't be able to take the motor home all the way up," Carlisle said.

"Up where?" I asked. I was starting to feel like this was a bad idea.

"The mountain," Rosalie said as if I should know that.

I pretended as if I didn't hear her. "So, how are we going to get up the rest of the way? Wait, don't answer that; we're hiking."

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward said in a soothing tone. "We'll make sure you get up there safely."

"I know."

"Great, now let's go," Carlisle said. "Emmett, could you help me get the bags in?"

"Sure," Emmett replied.

Everyone else piled into the motor home. It was fairly spacious, looking bigger than a small house. There were plenty of beds - and things that turned into beds- that no one had to share unless they wanted to.

Edward pulled me to the couch.

Carlisle and Emmett came in a took the seats in the front. Carlisle put the motor home into gear, and we were off.


	2. Part Two

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been helping my mom babysit a four-year-old. Hope you can forgive me. This chapter is a little shorter than the first, but hopefully just as good. Please leave a review.

* * *

We were on the road for less than half an hour when boredom struck. I was left sitting alone since everyone else had gone off to do something. Edward and Alice were playing chess game after game. Jasper and Emmett were playing 'go fish', with a deck of cards they had brought along with them. Rosalie was reading something. Carlisle was busy at the steering wheel. And Esme was looking through the cabinets.

"Do you need any help, Esme?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"No; thank you for the offer," she replied. "Carlisle."

"Yeah?" Carlisle said.

"We need to stop at the nearest store."

"Why."

"Because Bella doesn't have anything to eat," she said.

"Oh, right, I was supposed to go to the store. Bella, did you get breakfast today?"

"No," I said.

Edward growled softly. "I should have made her eat before we left," he said quietly.

"Are you hungry right now, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Just a little."

"Can you wait about ten minutes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, that's how long it will take me to get to the nearest McDonald's."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe that this was happening.

Here I was, going on a hunting trip with a coven of vampires, in a _motor home_. And now Carlisle was pulling said motor home into a McDonald's drive-thru.

"Hey, Bella, why don't you come join me up here," Carlisle said from the front seat.

I got up and sat in the seat next to him.

"What do you want?"

"Um, you choose."

We pulled up to the order box.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" a woman's voice said out of the box.

"Yes," Carlisle said, sticking his head out the window so he could be heard better. "I would like a number one with orange juice." He went back to his original position. "You do like orange juice, right?"

"Orange juice is good," I responded.

"Will that be all, sir?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"That will be three seventy-five. Please, pull up to the next window."

Carlisle brought us to a stop at the pick-up window.

I went to get my bag from the back, but Carlisle had already placed the bag of food onto my lap. He looked at me expectantly, so I pulled out the sandwich and bit into it.

Carlisle drove back onto the highway, and sped up to match the speed limit.

"Hey, Carlisle," I said between a mouthful of the sandwich.

"Yes."

"Do you mind if we put on some music?"

"No. Hold on, I have my CD collection right down here." He bent over his seat, and began searching the area around him. I instinctively placed my hands on the steering wheel.

Carlisle laughed lightly, and placed a CD holder on my seat. I opened it up, and took the first CD -labeled 'Carlisle's Fave'- and placed it into the CD player near the dashboard.

At first I couldn't hear anything. Then I slowly began to make out the sound of an organ playing. The organ reached full volume, then switched to a poppy beat.

"Well, I guess it would be nice, if I could touch your body. I know not everybody, has got a body like you…" the CD played.

I looked at Carlisle in disbelief. "You like George Michael?"

"Yep, I went to one of his concerts back in the eighties."

I began to flip through the CD holder again, just to see what other type of music Carlisle liked.

"Ozzy Osbourne?"

"Picked that up at Ozzfest," Carlisle said.

"You went to Ozzfest?"

"A lot of vampires go to Ozzfest, Bella. And people who think they are vampires."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Please, don't ask me to explain."

I flipped through the CDs again. "Santana?"

"First saw him at Woodstock."

"You went to Woodstock also?"

"Esme and I did. Of course, we found a shady spot first."

I tried to imagine Carlisle and Esme sitting under a tree, wearing bell-bottom jeans. It wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Are you done already?" Carlisle asked.

I had completely forgotten about the food. "Um, yeah."

"Strange thing, paying for a fully cooked meal."

"You've never done it before?" I asked.

"Not really. Back when I was still human, we had Inns that served food, but we didn't have restaurants."

I shock my head slowly in understanding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle parked us near a giant tree in the parking lot of the supermarket. He didn't necessarily have to do that, since the sky was filled with thick clouds.

Edward, Alice, Esme, and I began to slowly file out the door.

"Wait, why are we all going?" I asked, making a circle with my fingers that pointed to the four of us - which doesn't make it a circle at all. "It would be weird having four people shopping, when only one of us is going to be eating."

"Well, one of us should go with you," Esme reasoned.

"I'll go with her," Edward volunteered.

Alice seemed upset at this. She folded her arms across her chest, and sat onto the couch with a thump.

"Maybe Alice should go with me," I said, trying to make Alice feel better.

"No, let him go with you," Alice said, still sulking. Then she suddenly became perky "But," she said in a happier tone, "when we get back, I'm taking you clothes shopping."

"Fine," I said. I grabbed Edward's hand and lead him out before Alice came up with something else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I slowly walked up and down the various aisles, picking thinks up every-so-often, and putting them into the cart I was pushing.

We were walking down the feminine hygiene aisle, so I picked up a box of tampons just in case. Edward looked up at the ceiling as I placed the box into the cart.

"Just a precaution," I said, trying not to smile at his obvious discomfort.

He shook his head, still looking up.

We went to the front of the store, and began looking for a short line to get into.

"Over here," Edward said as he pointed to a register.

I followed him into the line.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were back on the road again as soon as the groceries were loaded into the motor home. Esme graciously volunteered to put them away, leaving Edward and I with nothing to do.

We sat on the couch, Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders. Alice sat on my left side, looking through a catalogue, saying, "This would look good on you" at random intervals. She was already planning most of our shopping trip.

I slowly began to drift into unconsciousness, knowing that Alice was to pre-occupied looking at clothes to notice that I wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, sleepy head," I heard a strange, yet familiar, voice say.

I unwillingly opened my eyes to find Emmett hovering over me. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Waking you up, what else?"

"Why?"

"Well, Edward said I could, and because we have arrived."

I got up slowly, and followed Emmett out the door.

Everyone else was waiting outside for us, their skin glistening under the now brightly shining sun. I followed the sun up the steep mountain that stood before me. It looked like a death trap -for me at least.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm just looking at the mountain."

"It's pretty steep, isn't it?"

I shook my head in agreement.

"Would you like me to carry you up?"

"No, I can make it."

"Are you sure? You have a tendency of tripping over things."

"I can do it, Edward," I replied. "You just gotta have faith." _Did I just quote a George Michael song?_ I thought.

Edward stared at me oddly. "Did you just quote a George Michael song?" Maybe he could read my mind.

"Are you two coming?" Jasper asked us. He and the others were already at the foot of the mountain.

"Yes, we're coming," Edward answered.

I grabbed his hand, and we walked to the rest of the group.


	3. Part Three

A/N: Sorry for waiting so long for an update. I mixture of writer's block and some other things (one being the Kentucky Derby) had me distracted. So, I humblely offer part three, in hopes that it will appease you. As always, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story; I just wote a story around them. And just because I forgot to add it in the last chapter, I do not own George Michaels, Ozzfest, etc. Nor do I own Animal Planet. Although if I did, that would be awesome.

* * *

The mud made a sickening splat as I landed face-first into it. It wasn't just any regular splat, it was as if it were saying, "You should have said yes when Edward offered to help you over the log." I despised the mud.

Edward was instantly helping me back onto my feet. "Are you alright?" he asked as he handed me a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gratefully took the handkerchief and began to wipe off as much mud off my face while trying to ignore Emmett, who was roaring with laughter a few feet in front of me.

"Emmett, don't be mean to Bella," Alice said.

"I'm not being mean," he replied defensively. "It's just… have you seen her face?" He started laughing again.

"That's enough, Emmett," Esme scolded as she walked towards me. She placed a cold hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Bella?"

I nodded, which seemed to be enough of a response since she went back to the front of the group.

Emmett came back to his original position next to Edward and I, still chuckling quietly. "If I had to breathe, I would be gasping for air right now," he confessed. He wrapped a mighty arm around my shoulders.

"Be careful with her, Emmett," Edward warned. "She's easily breakable."

Taking heed of Edward's warning, Emmett gently pulled me into the side of his chest and slowly rubbed the knuckles of his free hand against the top of my head. "We should bring you on more hunting trips; you make them more interesting."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I replied somewhat questionably.

He laughed lightly, then let me go.

As soon as I was free, I handed Edward his handkerchief back.

"Keep it," he said, pushing my hand back to my side. "Something tells me you're probably going to need it more then I do."

I starred at him coldly as I placed the muddy thing into my pocket.

*

We had been walking for hours until we reached a small clearing.

"How about we let Bella rest for a bit?" Carlisle suggested.

I took a seat on a nearby rock and closed my eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun. I began to hear a rustling in the bushes next to me, and my eyes shot open.

Edward sat down besides me and reassuringly placed a hand on my lap. Two seconds later, a lone buck jumped out of the bushes and into the clearing.

"Look a…" I began to say, but before I could finish, Jasper had gracefully brought the buck to the ground, and was already sinking his teeth into the front of the helpless animal's neck.

Edward carefully placed his hand over my eyes and nose, saving me from seeing the gruesome sight before me, and from the metallic scent of blood that I wasn't yet capable of stomaching. When it was over, Edward dropped his hand and led me out of the clearing with the others.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Bella," Jasper said as he matched my stride.

"That's okay. You were just doing what comes naturally. Besides, Edward kept me from witnessing most of it." I smiled at him to show no harm done.

He awkwardly returned it, then went to catch up with Alice.

We had barely crossed the clearing's threshold, when Alice stopped dead in her tracks. I couldn't see her face, but judging by the way Jasper was standing by her, she was having a vision.

After what seemed like several excruciating hours, Alice finally came out of it. She turned around and made direct eye contact with Edward. They seemed to be communicating telepathically for a couple of seconds.

"Something is after Bella," Alice finally said.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

Edward answered her quietly enough that I couldn't hear what he said; something I knew was intentional. He threw me onto his back, and everyone took off at top speed.

"What's after me?" I managed to ask.

He ignored me.

"EDWARD!" I thought about tapping him on the head a few times to get his attention, but I managed to find two things wrong with the idea before I acted on it. One: no matter how hard I tapped Edward, I would never be able to get his attention without breaking a few of my bones first. Two: I was absolutely terrified of releasing my grip around his neck at this speed.

We came to a halt near a cabin about the same size as the Cullen's house.

"You have a cabin?" I asked.

"It's for appearances," Edward answered as he took me inside.

"What's after me?" I asked again as soon as everyone was inside, and the door was shut.

Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me."

"You might freak out," Emmett replied.

"My boyfriend is a _vampire_, what can I possibly freak out about?"

They looked at each other again.

"Alright, since you won't tell me, how about I guess?"

"Guessing works," Emmett agreed

"Banshee?"

"No," everyone -except Edward, who was obviously opposed to the idea- answered in unison.

"Poltergeist?"

"No."

"Zombie?"

"Oh, please," Rosalie said. "Everyone knows zombies aren't real."

"Here's a hint," Alice said. "It's not supernatural."

"A bear?"

"No, but kinda close," Emmett answered.

I thought for a moment. "Mountain lion?"

"Ding ding ding; we have a winner!"

"THERE'S A MOUNTAIN LION AFTER ME!"

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell her," Edward explained, starring at Emmett.

"Well, sorry."

"Bella, don't worry. Everything will be alright," Carlisle soothed. "Esme and Alice will stay here with you, and the rest of us will go after the mountain lion."

"That's easy for you to say," I replied. "You're not the one being targeted by a mountain lion. And even if you were, you can't be ripped to millions of shreds!"

"Bella, calm down," Edward said as he held me close to his chest.

"I should have seen this coming," I said still in shock. "You see it all the time on Animal Planet."

"See what?"

"Let me put it this way: a herd of gazelle are peacefully walking to their favorite grazing spot. And lurking in the bushes is a hungry lion, looking for the perfect gazelle to make into its next meal. Sure enough, there is a weak, little, baby gazelle, carefully guarded by the rest of the herd, a perfect target for a lion, weakened by hunger. Can you tell whom the little, baby gazelle is in this analogy, Edward? Me."

"You're not a baby gazelle."

"Compared to you I am."

"She has a point," Emmett noted.

"You're going to be fine," Edward confirmed. "We'll be back in a bit." He kissed me on the forehead, then left, leaving Alice, Esme, and I by ourselves.

"Does this place have a shower?" I asked.

"Up the stairs, first door on your left," Esme said.

"Thanks." I walked up the steps, feeling a bit better after knowing I could get the rest of the caked on mud off.

*

I came back down feeling refreshed. Thankfully, Emmett dropped my duffle bag off before heading off with the others. As walked off the last step, I noticed that Alice and Esme weren't to be seen.

"We're in the kitchen, Bella," Alice called.

"Alright. I'm going to read for a bit," I called back.

I reached into my duffle bag, and pulled out the reading assignment for school. I sat down on the couch, and flipped through the book until I found the page I was on. I began to read the last paragraph on the page when the door started rattling. I dropped the book, and pulled the can of pepper spray out of my bag. Alice and Esme walked in, just as I was reaching for the door knob. I signaled them to stop and remain quiet.

Alice looked at Esme, who just shrugged. Alice rolled her eyes, but remained where she was.

I aimed the spray can upwards, hoping that if there was an intruder at the door, that they were taller then me. I took in a deep breath, flung open the door, and pressed my finger down on the can's trigger button.

"GAAHHH!!! OOWWWWW. DAMN IT TO HELL, BELLA, IT'S ME!"

I looked behind the door and found Jacob standing on the porch, desperately trying to rub his eyes free of the pepper spray. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I called your house, and your dad said you went camping with your bloodsucker boyfriend, so I tracked you down here."

"Making sure I'm still human?"

"Well, yeah. Why did you spray mace in my eyes? Did the bloodsucker give you mace?""

"I thought you were a robber or something. And no, Charlie gave it to me."

"Oh, well, that makes complete sense."

"Esme, can Jake come in?"

"Alright," Esme replied.

I moved aside to let Jacob him. Esme and Alice followed him with their eyes as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "Have anything to eat?" he asked.

"I'll go find you something," I offered.

"I'll join you," Jake replied, getting off the couch. "I think your bloodsucker friends are giving me the evil eye," he whispered into my ear. "They're _really_ creeping me out."

"We heard that," Alice and Esme said in unison.

He ignored them. "So, what's been going on up here?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out," I said.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

*

Jacob paced back and forth in front of the door. "A mountain lion? A mountain lion? This is the last time _you_ are going on a hunting trip with him."

"Jake, you're not my father, you can't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"But I'm sure if Charlie knew about this, he wouldn't allow you to go."

"Jacob Black, don't you _dare_ tell Charlie."

"Why, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll spray you with the mace again," I threatened.

"Okay, I won't tell Charlie." He held up his hands in defeat. "Just keep that stuff as far away from me as possible."

"Done."

Just then, Edward and the others walked through the door.

"Jacob, be nice," I said, noticing the slight change in Jacob's posture.

"How did _he_ get here," Edward asked, pointing at Jacob.

"I let him in."

"Why? You're not upset are you, bloodscker?"

"Jake."

"Why did you come, dog?" Edward asked, his tone a lot scarier.

"I came to check on Bella. Which was obviously the right choice, since there is a _mountain lion_ out to eat her."

"We have the situation under control."

"Oh yeah, you have the situation completely under control," Jacob mocked. "If it was under control, how come you had to take four other bloodsuckers with you?"

"To get the job done faster. And if we didn't have the situation under control, how come Bella isn't missing any limbs?"

"Just because she isn't missing any limbs, doesn't mean that the threat isn't still around."

"Actually, it does," Edward responded. "We killed it a few miles back."

"Oh, thank God," I sighed with relief.

"Come on, Bella, let's go home."

"Sounds good to me."

Edward wrapped his arm around me, and started to walk me to the door.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Can we give Jake a ride home?"

"That's okay, Bells," Jacob said. "I'll just run home. I wouldn't be able to take the stink for another minute."

"Same here, dog," Edward replied. "So, Bella, how did you enjoy your first, short hunting trip?"

"It was okay."

"Does that mean you would want to go on another one?"

"Yeah. But _after_ I'm a vampire."

Edward laughed.


End file.
